Madness
by Valtiel-13
Summary: Une jeune fille arrive au château Belli 6 mois avant Fiona.Seratelle une alliée, ou se sera telle rangée au côté de l'ennemi ?fic yuri, femmefemme.Résumé complet à l'intérieur!
1. Amnésie

Haunting Ground

Titre: _Madness_

Rating:T, pour langage à venir dans les chapitres suivants, sujets sombres et matures (en bref, la plupart des sujets traités dans le jeu original). Pourra être côté M dans le futur. C'est à voir.

Disclaimer: il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui m'appartienne dans cette histoire : Angelina. Les autres personnages, l'univers ne sont pas à moi. Ca me plairait pourtant.

Résumé: Une jeune fille amnésique fait son entrée au château Belli, six mois avant l'arrivée de Fiona. Sera-t-elle du côté de Fiona et l'aidera-t-elle à s'échapper, ou alors se sera -t-elle rangée du côté de ses poursuivants durant son séjour ?

Avertissements: cette fic deviendra, au cours des chapitres suivants, une fic yuri (impliquant des relations femme/femme, plus précisément Daniella et un personnage original crée pour l'occasion) ,donc si vous n'aimez pas…ne lisez pas!  
Notez bien également que je ne vais pas écrire un grand résumé du jeu. Cette fic sera centrée sur un personnage que j'ai entièrement créé ainsi que sur son histoire au sein du château Belli.

Voilà, en tout cas, bonne lecture à tous et s'il vous plaît, laissez moi des reviews , c'est toujours très encourageant, ça donne envie de continuer à écrire! Merci d'avance!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elle était sur un lit. Un lit aux draps blancs, frais, d'une propreté éclatante. Ce fut la première chose qu'elle remarqua lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses yeux verts. Ses cheveux rouges flamboyant qui lui arrivaient en temps normal aux épaules étaient éparpillés sur l'oreiller moelleux. Scrutant la pièce du regard elle vit qu'elle était d'un style ancien, les murs constitués de pierre grise. Une grande horloge lui faisait face, et le bruit du tic-tac résonnait fortement dans la pièce silencieuse, comme pour lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pas seule. Un feu était allumé dans la cheminée qui se trouvait à côté de l'horloge, propageant de la chaleur dans la pièce.  
La jeune fille se releva à moitié du lit ou elle se trouvait, s'appuyant sur son coude. Un tableau représentant un homme d'un âge déjà avancé trônait sur un des murs, lui faisant face. L'homme devait avoir dans les cinquante ans, s'approchant de ses soixante et ses yeux étaient fixés sur elle. Son regard était froid, implacable. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle imaginait.  
Elle frissonna. Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, une angoisse sourde lui avait soudain saisit les tripes et lui tordait l'estomac cruellement. Une sorte de sentiment prémonitoire. Une crainte que l'on ressent sans savoir pourquoi, sans réussir à en déterminer la cause.  
Son nom. Quel était son nom ? Elle l'avait oublié. Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier ? Sentant la panique monter en elle, elle chercha plus profondément dans ses souvenirs…Et se rendit compte qu'elle n'en avait pas. Elle avait tout oublié. Pas moyen de savoir ce qu'elle faisait ici. Elle n'avait jamais vu un tel endroit. Tout ici lui était étranger. Comment était-elle arrivée ici ?  
-Bon, une seule chose à la fois, se dit-elle tout haut. Elle avait souvent lu ou entendu que lorsqu'on était pris par la peur, entendre sa propre voix pouvait dissiper cette peur. Apparemment, ça fonctionnait. Entendre sa voix lui faisait du bien, la soulageait. Elle estompait le silence pesant de la pièce pendant quelques instants et couvrait le tic-tac de l'horloge.  
-D'abord, ne pas paniquer, ça ne me mènerait à rien. Ensuite, trouver quelque un et lui demander ce que je fais ici. Voilà pour commencer.

Elle respira profondément, tentant de calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade et se releva du lit ou elle était restée allongée. Elle en profita pour voir ce qu'elle portait. Elle était vêtue d'un pantalon noir et portait un pull-over de la même couleur. Elle portait des baskets aux pieds, de couleurs noires elles aussi. Au moment ou elle allait se détourner du lit, ses yeux se posèrent sur une enveloppe qui était restée tout le long sur les draps à côté d'elle et qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée auparavant. Elle saisit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvait une lettre qui avait été écrite à l'ordinateur. Une photo apparaissait en son centre.  
«Mais, c'est moi !» pensa-t-elle en observant l'image de plus près.  
Il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Cheveux d'un roux éclatant, yeux verts, teint pâle. La fille sur la photo était son portrait craché. Intriguée, elle parcouru des yeux le contenu de la lettre. On pouvait lire:

Prénom: Angelina.  
Age: 16 ans.  
Couleur de cheveux: roux.  
Couleurs des yeux: verts.  
Taille:1m63.  
Poids:49 kg.

Rien d'autre. Juste ces informations concernant la personne sur la photo, la concernant elle. Pas de traces d'informations sur l'auteur de cette lettre, pas de date, rien. Pourquoi ? Qui avait donc déposé cette lettre délibérément sur le lit ?  
Apparemment quelque un qui savait qu'elle avait perdu la mémoire. Dans quel but ? Que faisait-elle ici ?

-Bon, au moins j'ai retrouvé mon prénom…Angelina. Par contre, pas de nom de famille. Et rien d'écrit à propos de cet endroit. Pas le choix. Faut aller explorer les lieux et trouver quelque un.  
Elle plia la lettre et la mis dans la poche de son pantalon.  
Regardant autour d'elle, elle repéra deux portes. Elle s'approcha de celle qui se trouvait à côté de la cheminée et posa sa main sur la poignée. «Et bien c'est parti.» se dit-elle avant d'ouvrir la porte et de quitter la chambre.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes: Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas jouer à Haunting Ground, alors il se peut que mes descriptions concernant les différents lieux ne correspondent pas toujours à l'original. De plus je n'ai pas terminé le jeu en entier, m'étant arrêtée peu après m'être définitivement débarrassée de Daniella et donc, certains éléments sont encore troubles pour moi. Je vais faire de mon mieux avec les moyens du bord et ce que je sais déjà . Pour le reste, je vais également tenter de faire apparaître Daniella comme elle était dans le jeu, sans changer sa personnalité, même si ce n'est pas une tâche des plus simples.

Si vous avez des conseils à me donner, au niveau de l'écriture ou autres, n'hésitez pas…et surtout, dîtes moi ce que vous pensez de ma fic ! MERCI d'avance !


	2. Daniella

Haunting Ground

Chapitre 2: Daniella

Elle ne pu s'empêcher d'émettre un petit sifflement d'admiration. Après avoir quitté la pièce, elle s'était retrouvée dans un couloir imposant. Les murs de pierre, solides et impressionnants, la dominaient de plusieurs mètres de hauteur. Elle vit un escalier qui semblait mener à l'étage inférieur et décida de l'emprunter pour voir ou il menait. Il régnait un silence de mort dans la demeure. Ses pas résonnaient fortement à ses oreilles, lui donnant l'impression qu'elle martelait le sol dallé. Une fois en bas des marches, elle vit une nouvelle porte, fermée. De la lumière filtrait de dessous cette porte. Elle fit une pause derrière celle-ci et tendit l'oreille dans l'espoir de percevoir d'éventuels sons. Rien. Aucun bruit. Toujours ce silence pesant et plus présent que jamais. Elle ouvrit la porte et se figea sur le seuil.

La nouvelle salle qui s'offrait à ses yeux était encore plus grande que ce qu'elle avait vu jusqu'à présent. Des fenêtres imposantes à sa gauche , chacune ornées de rideaux de couleurs violettes. D'ancien meubles en bois reposaient contre le mur opposé. Mais ce n'était pas la grandeur de cette salle et l'impression qu'on ressentait en la voyant qui avait fait stopper Angelina. Non.

Au centre de la pièce, à côté d'une table assez grande pour y accueillir au moins vingt convives, se tenait une femme.  
Celle-ci était occupée à allumer les bougies des nombreux chandeliers disposés sur la table. Elle semblait n'avoir pas remarqué la venue d'Angelina.  
La jeune fille franchit le seuil de la porte et s'approcha un peu plus, hésitant étrangement à adresser la parole à la femme qui lui tournait le dos.

«Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Il y a pas cinq minutes, je désespérais à l'idée de ne trouver personne, et maintenant que je rencontre enfin quelque un j'hésite ?»

Il faut dire que l'ambiance de la pièce, non de la demeure entière, avait de quoi refroidir…Et le comportement de la femme était on ne peut plus étrange: Angelina se trouvait à moins d'un mètre d'elle et elle semblait ne l'avoir toujours pas remarqué…ou alors elle l'ignorait prodigieusement. Mais pourquoi une telle indifférence dans ce cas là ? La jeune fille profita de ce que la femme avait le dos tourné pour l'observer plus attentivement. Elle avait des cheveux de couleur violet (couleur plutôt rare pour des cheveux). Elle nota qu'elle était entièrement vêtue de vert. Un vert sombre. Elle portait une jupe qui lui arrivait jusqu'au chevilles, et ses chaussures étaient d'un brun foncé.

Prenant son courage à deux mains («franchement, je deviens parano, elle ne va pas me sauter dessus!»), elle dit d'une voix mal assurée :  
-Euh…excusez-moi…  
…  
-Madame, s'il vous plaît…

La femme se contenta d'allumer les dernières bougies, puis enfin se retourna et fit face à Angelina. Celle-ci en eut le souffle coupé.

La femme qui lui faisait face était magnifique. Et grande. Elle devait faire une bonne tête de plus qu'Angelina. Et encore. Ses longs cheveux violets, ramenés sur ses épaules encadraient son visage d'une beauté sans égal…et pourtant si inexpressif. Vide de toute émotion, de tout sentiment. Des yeux de couleurs foncée fixaient Angelina. Des yeux superbes, en forme d'amandes mais pourtant sans éclat. Ternes.  
Et sa peau…d'une telle blancheur. Une blancheur exquise, comme si aucun mal n'avait et ne pourrait jamais atteindre cette personne si belle. Si la Perfection existait en ce monde, elle devait s'être incarnée en cette femme.  
Le cerveau d'Angelina resta fixé sur cette idée pendant quelques instants avant que ses yeux ne descendent un peu plus bas. Un tablier. Elle portait un tablier. La jeune fille en conclut qu'elle devait être une des bonnes de la demeure. Elle se demanda comment une personne d'un tel charisme, d'une telle beauté pouvait être un simple serviteur. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte que la femme la regardait toujours, sans ciller une seule fois. Angelina rougit bêtement :combien de temps avait-elle été ainsi, en train de l'observer sans rien dire, détaillant chaque partie de son visage si parfait ?  
Se reprenant, elle dit d'une voix légèrement tremblotante :

-Pardon de vous déranger mais, savez-vous ou nous sommes ? Et puis qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Qui m'a amenée là ?

Pour toute réponse, la femme aux cheveux violets lui tourna à nouveau le dos dans un mouvement lent, presque mécanique, et retourna à ses bougies. Elle lui dit ensuite, sans un regard pour la jeune fille :

-Le Maître va venir pour vous parler.

Sa voix était comme son visage. Belle, mais vide de toute émotion. Le ton qu'elle utilisait était monotone, sans intonation aucune.

-Le Maître ? Qui est le Maître ?  
La bonne l'ignora une fois de plus.

C'est alors qu'Angelina remarqua quelque chose pour le moins déstabilisant. La bonne avait allumé une bonne dizaine de bougies…alors qu'un lustre toute la salle depuis le plafond. Pourquoi utiliser des bougies si l'électricité fonctionnait ? Elle se garda bien de faire un commentaire.

-Est-ce que…je pourrai savoir votre nom ? S'il vous plaît ? Ajouta précipitamment Angelina.

La femme ne répondit rien au début, ne la regarda même pas. Au moment ou la jeune fille pensait qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse, la voix sans vie et monotone s'éleva à nouveau :

-Daniella.

-  
Et voilà pour le deuxième chapitre ! Vos avis please! 


	3. Azoth

**Madness**

**Chapitre 3:** _Azoth_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angelina ne s'était pas attardée. Elle avait quitté la salle à manger, laissant la bonne à ses occupations. Daniella…Joli prénom. Il lui allait bien. Mais pourquoi lui avait-elle demandé ? Elle avait soudainement eu envie de connaître le nom de cette femme si belle, si fascinante….Si étrange. Par contre, elle n'était pas bien bavarde. Elles avaient à peine échangé trois mots.  
Mais qu'importe. En y repensant bien, Angelina se dit que si qui que ce soit devait être au courant de la raison de sa venue ici, se serait plutôt le propriétaire des lieux.

La jeune fille avait rebroussé chemin, prenant à nouveau les escaliers qu'elle avait précédemment empruntés. Cependant, au lieu de retourner dans la chambre ou elle s'était réveillée, elle avait continué dans le couloir, passé une nouvelle porte et s'était retrouvée dans une nouvelle partie de la demeure. De nouveau un long couloir…et toujours ces dalles de pierre grise qui constituaient le sol, les murs. Elle traversa rapidement le couloir à grandes enjambées et atteignit une nouvelle porte. Celle-ci refusa de s'ouvrir lorsque la jeune fille appuya sur la poignée. Peu importe, elle verrait cela plus tard. Elle avait déjà repéré une autre porte et espérait que celle-là serait ouverte ,et avec un peu de chance, que le maître des lieux s'y trouverait. Et qu'il lui donnerait des explications.  
Gagné. La porte s'ouvrit sans opposer la moindre résistance.

Angelina s'engouffra dans la chambre qui se trouva être une sorte de bureau. D'un côté de la pièce, le long des murs, des étagères remplies de livres. Juste à côte un bureau de bois avec de nombreux tiroirs, tous fermés à clés semblait-il.  
De l'autre côté de la chambre, un tableau noir , semblable à ceux sur lesquels les professeurs d'école écrivent, recouvert de calculs complexes. En revanche, pas âme qui vive.

Angelina s'approcha des étagères et commença à déchiffrer les titres des livres, la tête penchée de côté pour lire. Il y avait de nombreux livres traitant de sujets scientifiques ( au contenu d'ailleurs sûrement incompréhensible pour la jeune fille), des livres de géographie, d'histoire, mais également des romans. Angelina en saisit un et se mit à le feuilleter, parcourant rapidement des yeux les pages. N'y voyant rien de particulièrement intéressant, elle le reposa et en prit un autre. Elle remarqua que malgré la quantité impressionnantes d'ouvrages,aucun d'eux n'était recouvert de la moindre petite particule de poussière. Alors qu'ils devaient déjà avoir un certain âge, ces livres semblaient comme neuf.  
La bonne ,pardon, Daniella, avait dû faire du sacrément bon boulot…Ainsi que les autres bonnes du château…Bien qu'Angelina ne les ait pas encore aperçues.

Remettant en place le dernier livre qu'elle avait tenu dans ses mains (un ouvrage intitulé «L'Europe au XV ème siècle»), elle se dirigea à l'opposé de la pièce, vers le tableau noir qu'elle avait remarqué précédemment . Il était recouvert de calculs, de mots écrits à la craie. Parmi les quelques phrases qui avaient été écrites, un mot attira l'attention d'Angelina: _Azoth_. Il réapparaissait en plusieurs endroits différents du tableau.

«Azoth ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire ? J'me demande ce que ça peut être. Sûrement encore un truc de scientifique. En tout cas, jamais entendu parler.»

Elle se désintéressa du tableau.

«Bon allez, on y va. Y a rien ici pour moi.Et si je me fais prendre en train de fouiller comme ça ? Merde.J'espère que j'ai rien dérangé.»

Au moment ou elle posa la main sur la poignée de la porte pour sortir, un bruit éclata, provenant de quelque part hors de la pièce ou elle se trouvait, la faisant sursauter. Ca avait dû être tout simplement un quelconque objet tombé par terre (quelque chose de métallique, d'après le son),mais ce bruit, troublant le silence pesant de la bâtisse, lui avait fait perdre tous ses moyens durant un instant.

«Du calme, c'est rien.» se dit-elle en essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur, la main toujours figée sur la poignée de la porte.

Rien ? Elle n'en était pas si sûre. Quelque chose en elle lui soufflait qu'il valait peut-être mieux prendre le large vite fait bien fait. Qu'il valait mieux sortir de cette pièce,de cette maison, tout quitter, tout laisser derrière elle . Qu'il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond dans cet endroit.  
Etait-ce sa conscience, qui lui soufflait tout cela ? Qui insinuait le doute en elle, qui propageait se sentiment de mal être ? Sa conscience ?

«Eh ben ta gueule Jiminy Criquet !» tenta-t-elle de plaisanter pour se rassurer.  
«Ca suffit la parano maintenant !» se reprit-elle en remuant la tête et en faisant virevolter ses cheveux roux.

Elle affermit sa prise sur la poignée, sa main moite glissant sur le métal et…  
Une respiration. Une respiration lourde, puissante et rauque.  
Il y avait quelque chose d'énorme derrière la porte…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin chapitre 3.


	4. Debilitas

Madness

Merci à Yunie24 pour tes commentaires ! Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira! Dis moi ce que tu en penses!

Chapitre 4: Debilitas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

«Bon sang! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?» s'écria-t-elle mentalement.

Il y avait bien quelque un derrière la porte de bois…ou quelque chose. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ce que c'était à moins d'ouvrir la porte. C'était à ses risques et périls…

Non. Finalement, elle préférait garder ce rempart de bois bien fermé entre elle et la…chose. Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment dans cette pièce ! Il faudrait bien qu'elle sorte, à un moment ou à un autre. Mais…et si ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte agissait de son propre chef et faisait brutalement irruption dans la pièce ?

Complètement paniquée, Angelina fouilla la pièce du regard pour dénicher un endroit ou se cacher si les évènements à venir l'y obligeaient. Derrière le bureau? Non, pas assez de place. Elle ne pourrait pas se faufiler entre lui et le mur. Les étagères ? Elles étaient toutes accolées aux murs. Rien. Elle n'avait nulle part ou se cacher. Se tournant à nouveau vers la porte, elle vit avec horreur la poignée s'abaisser toute seule, comme mue par magie.

«Oh, bon sang! Merde!»

Ne voyant aucun échappatoire possible, elle plongea de côté et se plaqua contre le mur, de manière à ce que lorsque la porte serait ouverte, elle serait dissimulée derrière celle-ci. Le souffle court, elle attendit que l'intrus pénètre dans la pièce.  
Elle redoutait plus que tout qu'il rentre et referme la porte derrière lui, la dévoilant alors. Si elle en arrivait là…

Mais rien de tout cela n'arriva. La porte ne s'ouvrit qu'à moitié,comme si celui qui se trouvait de l'autre côté restait dans l'entrebâillement et fouillait des yeux la pièce.  
Après quelques instants qui semblèrent des heures à Angelina, la porte se referma lentement, la laissant à nouveau seule. La jeune fille se laissa tomber sur le sol, ses jambes ne la portant plus et tremblants incontrôlablement Ses dents claquaient comme si elle avait froid. En fait, il lui semblait que tout son corps tremblait, échappait à son contrôle. Elle avait eu si peur…Tellement…  
Mais de quoi au juste ?  
Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris tout d'un coup ?  
Elle recherchait bien le propriétaire des lieux, non ?  
Et si ç'avait été lui ?  
Pourquoi s'était-elle cachée comme si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal, comme si elle avait quelque chose à se reprocher ?  
Comme une voleuse qu'on aurait pris la main dans le sac ?  
Elle voulait simplement des réponses. Oui. Des réponses à toutes les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il n'y avait rien de mal à cela, non ? Alors pourquoi?  
Peut-être que si elle ne s'était pas dissimulée, elle serait en ce moment même en train d'avoir une discussion tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale avec quelqu'un de normal.

«j'ai été stupide…Je me suis laissée emporter par mon imagination. J'ai imaginé que ce qui m'attendait derrière la porte serait une sorte de colosse, un monstre, alors que cela devait être le propriétaire. Ca m'apprendra à lire du Stephen King.»

Et pourtant…cette respiration si lourde, si puissante…si proche d'elle à ce moment là…

«On se calme !»se commanda-t-elle pour la troisième fois de la journée.  
«Je deviens super anxieuse, moi !»

Il fallait dire que l'ambiance de la maison (château ?) était propice à ce genre de d'état d'esprit: froide, silencieuse, vide. Ca ne rassurait guère. Surtout lorsqu'on ignorait comment on y était arrivé et ce qu'on était censé y faire.  
Tendant l'oreille, Angelina tenta de percevoir le moindre bruit suspect pouvant provenir de l'autre côté la porte. Plus rien. Apparemment, la voie était libre.

La jeune fille se releva et, décidée à en finir, ouvrit brusquement la porte. Quittant le bureau, elle se retrouva à nouveau dans le couloir gris. Elle referma soigneusement la porte derrière elle et se remit en marche. Arrivant au bout du couloir, elle aperçut une petit table de bois, dans l'un des coins du couloir. A côté de la table se trouvait une chaise et …

Un chandelier, par terre. Un chandelier semblable à ceux que la bonne s'obstinait à allumer dans la salle à manger alors que l'électricité fonctionnait. Voilà ce qui avait provoqué le bruit de tout à l'heure…Le chandelier était tout simplement tombé de la petite table.

«Et ben tout s'explique»  
Presque tout. Le chandelier n'était pas tombé tout seul par terre. Angelina préféra ignorer la réponse à cette déduction et continua son chemin après avoir remis l'objet sur la table.  
Juste à côté de cette dernière se trouvait une nouvelle porte, cependant l'accès en était bloqué par une caisse de bois posée juste devant.  
La jeune fille préféra continuer dans le couloir qui tournait à droite, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne une autre porte, ouverte celle-ci.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

«Oh là ! Ca tombe en ruines de ce côté !»

En effet, la nouvelle pièce avait une piètre allure. Un lustre s'était décroché du plafond et s'était fracassé contre le sol. Il y avait quelques chaises ça et là, pour la plupart renversée par terre. Une espèce de cage d'oiseau s'élevait près d'une des fenêtres de la pièce, avec à l'intérieur ce qui ressemblait vaguement à des plumes…  
Comparé à la propreté impeccable de la dernière pièce qu'elle avait visitée, cette chambre ci semblait avoir été négligée par la bonne. Le sol, le lustre et les chaises étaient tous recouverts d'une certaine quantité de poussière. On aurait dit que personne n'avait mis les pieds dans cette pièce depuis plusieurs mois, comme si elle avait été oubliée, volontairement ou non.

Le regard d'Angelina fut attiré dans un des coins de la pièce ou se dressait une petite table. Quelque chose était posé dessus, mais la jeune fille n'arriva pas à voir ce que c'était depuis ou elle se tenait. Elle s'approcha de l'étrange objet et vit que c'était en fait une machine à écrire…ou en tout cas, ça y ressemblait très fortement. L'appareil était de forme rectangulaire. Il y avait une sorte de clavier, comme celui des ordinateurs. Sur le côté droit de la «machine», il y avait une fente, comme si quelque chose allait en sortir.

Angelina effleura du bout des doigts les touches du clavier. Étrangement, par rapport à tous les autres objets de la pièce, celles-ci n'étaient pas recouvertes de poussière, comme si des doigts les avaient récemment parcourues.

«Ceux qui vivent là ont de drôles de manière. J'aurais plutôt vu cet appareil dans le bureau au lieu de cette pièce poussiéreuse. Pas pratique pour travailler. Chacun son truc.»

Se désintéressant de la machine à écrire, la jeune fille se retourna, commença d'avancer en direction de la sortie…et s'arrêta net en le voyant.

Il était énorme. Déformé. Un géant.  
Il devait bien faire deux mètres de hauteur…sans parler de son poids…et de sa force. Il devait être capable de casser le dos de n'importe qui avec une seule main. Angelina en était à cette agréable pensée lorsque le géant commença soudainement à avancer en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles. Il agitait ses bras massifs et poussaient de petits cris de joie, exactement comme un enfant l'aurait fait.  
Ses grands yeux noirs se fixèrent sur Angelina et il s'approcha d'elle, les bras tendus devant lui pour l'attraper.  
Sentant la panique monter en elle et voulant s'éloigner le plus vite possible de ce monstre, Angelina recula précipitamment. Elle ne vit pas la chaise renversée qui se trouvait derrière elle et se prit les pieds dedans, s'étalant de tout son long sur le sol. Elle prit appui sur ses mains pour se relever rapidement, mais lorsqu'elle se retourna , le géant était déjà sur elle, ses mains puissantes à quelques centimètres de son visage.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et voilà pour le quatrième chapitre ! Un petit commentaire SVP! Juste pour savoir ce que vous en pensez !  
Merci! 


	5. Poursuite

**Madness**

**Yunie24:** contente que ma fic continue à te plaire ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne te décevra pas.

**Ocne:** Merci pour tes commentaires! Et puis ,oulà! C'est vrai que j'ai fait des tas de fautes…merci de m'avoir prévenue, je vais y remédier au plus vite , et essayer d'être plus vigilante! En attendant, voici le cinquième chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira!

Encore une chose: Il n'est pas forcément simple de s'imaginer les lieux lorsqu'on ne les a pas vu dans le jeu.  
Si vous n'arrivez pas bien à suivre mes descriptions, dites le moi, et j'essaierai d'être plus précise.

**Chapitre 5:** _Poursuite._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les doigts du colosse étaient de plus en plus proche. Bientôt ils frôleraient son visage… ses mains empoigneraient sa tête d'une étreinte implacable et alors…

Le sang d'Angelina ne fit qu'un tour. Au moment ou les doigts du géant effleurèrent son visage, la jeune fille se propulsa sur le côté, roulant sur le sol glacé pour échapper au monstre. Elle se releva précipitamment et se mit à courir, sortant de la chambre en trombe. Tout en galopant le long du couloir gris, elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Le géant était déjà à ses trousses, et malheureusement pour elle, il était bien plus rapide que sa corpulence ne laissait penser.  
Elle ne l'aurait pas à la course. Non. Elle ne pouvait pas fuir à l'aveuglette comme ça, sans savoir ou elle allait. Elle risquerait de se retrouver dans un cul-de-sac et se trouverait alors sans aucun échappatoire, acculée et tremblante comme une souris devant un chat. Un chat qui s'amuserait longuement avec sa proie, usant de toute sa cruauté avant de la tuer. Une mort violente et sanglante. Le chat, c'était lui. Le monstre, le géant. Celui qui mène le jeu, sûr de sa victoire.  
La souris, c'était elle. Fragile et apeurée, sûre de sa défaite.

Il n'y avait pas photo. Il fallait qu'elle se cache. Et pas le temps d'hésiter. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, la jeune fille passa en coup de vent devant la porte du bureau qu'elle avait précédemment visité, le géant à peine à quelques mètres derrière elle. Leurs bruits de pas combinés, se répercutant dans tout le couloir, donnaient l'impression qu'un troupeau de gnous passaient par là.

Angelina atteignit le bout du couloir et se retrouva en face des escaliers qui menaient à la salle à manger. Mais au lieu de rejoindre cette dernière, elle retourna dans la chambre ou elle s'était réveillée et referma précipitamment la porte derrière elle. Elle n'avait que quelques secondes pour prendre une décision. Déjà, elle entendait les cris de joie que poussait le géant de l'autre côté de la porte.

«Une cachette, une cachette, une cachette! Vite ! Merde»  
Le lit! Elle pouvait se glisser sous le lit !  
En une fraction de seconde, la jeune fille se retrouva à quatre pattes et se faufilait à plat ventre sous le meuble. Au moment ou elle rentrait sa jambe gauche sous le lit, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit violemment et Angelina vit des pieds de grande taille avancer au centre de la pièce.

Le géant fit quelques pas et sembla s'arrêter au niveau du tableau accroché au mur. Angelina l'entendit humer l'air pour la repérer comme le ferait un animal avec sa proie prise en chasse.  
La jeune fille vit avec horreur les pieds du monstre faire demi-tour et s'avancer vers le lit sous lequel elle se terrait. Il fut bientôt si proche d'elle qu'elle ne pu plus rien voir d'autre de lui que ses chevilles. Elle retint sa respiration, craignant que le bruit de son souffle saccadé ne trahisse sa présence. Le moindre bruit et…

«Va t-en par pitié, va t-en , va t-en !»

Elle serrait les dents pour ne pas hurler, mais elle savait bien qu'elle ne résisterait pas longtemps à l'envie de crier et de s'enfuir en courant.

«Ne te baisse pas…s'il vous plait…Mon Dieu faites en sorte qu'il s'en aille!»

Ses prières désespérées semblèrent être entendues et le géant commença progressivement à reculer, puis tourna les talons. Un sentiment d' intense soulagement parcourut le corps de la jeune fille, mais elle n'était pas dupe. La partie était loin d'être terminée. Au contraire. Le géant, au lieu de regagner la porte, se dirigea vers l'horloge et descendit les deux marches qui menaient au niveau «inférieur» de la pièce. Là, il se remit à la chercher, humant l'air de temps à autres et marmonnant. Mais cette fois ci, il laissa également paraître des signes d'exaspération: il serra ses poings énormes tout en lâchant un « ou tu es ?». Sa voix, rauque et forte, donna des frissons à la jeune fille.

Finalement, au grand soulagement d'Angelina, le colosse sembla se lasser de son petit jeu de cache-cache et s'en alla en empruntant une porte que la jeune fille n'avait pas remarquée précédemment. Elle entendit les bruits de pas de son poursuivant diminuer peu à peu. Cependant ,elle ne se risqua pas tout de suite dehors. Même lorsqu'elle n'entendit plus rien, elle resta sous le lit, de peur qu'il ne revienne brutalement et ne la surprenne.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, le temps de remettre ses idées en place et de s'assurer que le géant était bel et bien parti, elle se risqua enfin hors de sa cachette.

«Cette fois ci, je l'ai échappé belle ! Mince, va falloir redoubler de prudence avec ce malade qui me court après !»

Ayant reprit ses esprits, la jeune fille suivit le chemin emprunté par le géant et descendit les deux marches. De larges fenêtres faisaient face à elle. Elle y jeta un coup d'œil. Un large jardin s'étalait devant ses yeux, avec de nombreux arbres et buissons qui semblaient bien entretenus. Il ferait bientôt nuit dehors… Quelle horreur ! Etre coincée avec ce molosse, de nuit, dans un château presque vide ! Au moins, le molosse en question semblait avoir quitté les parages… pour l'instant.  
Avec amertume, la jeune fille pensa que la sortie devait se trouver quelque part dans ce jardin et qu'elle ne pouvait pas y accéder à cause de cette foutue peur de se retrouver face à face avec l'autre. Si elle avait pu sortir de cette pièce et pénétrer dans le jardin, peut-être aurait-elle déjà trouvé la sortie…peut-être serait-elle déjà loin !

«Mais pour aller ou, de toute manière ? J'ai tout oublié ! Si je n'avais pas trouvé cette lettre sur le lit tout à l'heure, je n'aurais même pas été capable de dire comment je m'appelle. Quelle poisse !»

Dépitée, elle se détourna de la fenêtre contre laquelle elle s'était appuyée.

«En tout cas, pas question de me balader seule encore avec ce truc collé à mes basques ! Faut que je retrouve Daniella. Même si elle a un comportement étrange, elle ne me court pas après avec l'intention de me tordre le cou ou je ne sais quoi d'autre.»

«Et puis…elle est jolie,elle…très jolie…rien à voir avec l'autre bouledogue…bien plus agréable à regarder…elle…»

Angelina se figea sur place. Cette pensée lui était venue à l'esprit sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

-Mais à quoi je pense, moi ?

Elle secoua sa tête et marcha en direction de la porte qu'elle ouvrit en hâte.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elle n'était plus là. La femme avait quitté la salle à manger, ne laissant comme traces de son passage que les bougies allumées sur la table et dont les flammes vacillaient.

« Zut. J'aurais bien eu besoin d'un peu de compagnie.»

«Oublions ça. De tout manière, elle allait pas rester ici toute la journée. Je me faisaient de illusions.»

Soupirant, la jeune fille quitta le seuil de la porte pour traverser la salle d'un pas vif. Une nouvelle porte.

«Les cuisines, sans doute ?»

Gagné. Tous les éléments nécessaires à la préparation des aliments étaient présents. La cuisinière, les lavabos, l'espace de travail et autres buffets étaient disposés côte à côte,un espace libre au milieu, de manière à donner la forme d'un fer à cheval. Du côté gauche se trouvaient la cuisinière et les deux lavabos. A droite il y avait toute une série de buffet qui devaient sûrement contenir les assiettes et autres ustensiles. Au milieu, il y avait un espace de travail qui servait sûrement à la préparation de la viande et des autres aliments. La jeune fille remarqua également une série de couteaux de différentes tailles , leur pointes enfoncées dans ce qui semblait être de la mousse et leurs manches tendus vers elle, comme pour l'inciter à en prendre un. D'ailleurs, Angelina se demanda si elle n'allait pas en emmener un avec elle. Juste au cas ou le gros se remettait à la suivre.

Non. Finalement, il ne valait mieux pas. Même si elle en emportait un pour se défendre, elle n'était même pas sûre qu'elle oserait enfoncer le morceau de métal tranchant dans la chair du géant. Il fallait un certain courage pour le faire. Il y avait déjà plus de risques qu'elle tombe en courant et qu'elle s'empale dessus.

«De plus, j'ai pas envie de me mettre Daniella sur le dos. Pas besoin d'avoir encore plus d'ennuis.»

Contournant les buffets, elle gagna la sortie de la cuisine, une porte qui donnait sur un nouveau couloir… Un de plus.

«Ca n'en fini jamais ! Et puis d'abord, pourquoi il y a personne nulle part ? C'est grand, c'est immense, mais c'est vide !»

C'était vrai. En voyant la taille des couloirs, des différents salles qu'elles avaient visitées, la jeune fille avait pensé rencontrer de nombreuses personnes, pouvoir tout de suite trouver quelqu'un ,mais elle avait eu faux sur tout la ligne. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive…et ça commençait à l'inquiéter, pour être sincère. Il y aurait dû y avoir d'autres domestiques que Daniella. Elle ne pouvait pas à elle seule entretenir ces lieux…Impossible. Trop de travail.

«Daniella a dit que quelqu'un viendrait me parler. «Le Maître» ou je sais pas trop quoi. Il attend quoi, lui, au juste, pour venir me voir ? J'suis paumée moi, avec l'autre qui me court après !  
Merde! J'aurais mieux fait de rester couchée sur ce lit à attendre bien sagement qu'il vienne me voir. C'a m'aurait évité tout un tas d'ennuis. M'enfin. C'est un peu tard pour avoir des regrets.»

Elle se remit à marcher en espérant ne pas tomber nez-à-nez avec le géant et optionnellement, trouver la sortie. La première porte qu'elle croisa était fermée à clé, la forçant à continuer. Le couloir se terminait quelques mètres plus loin. A la droite d'Angelina, une porte, grande ouverte et donnant apparemment sur une petite cour intérieur. La jeune fille passa le seuil de la porte et fit quelques pas à l'extérieur, remplissant ses poumons du bon air frais qui s'offrait à elle.  
La cour ou elle se trouvait était petite, n'étant constituée que de quelques mètres carrés d'herbe et d'un puit de pierre en son centre. L'ouverture de ce dernier avait été recouverte de planches de bois, comme si on avait voulu empêcher quelque chose d'en sortir. S'en détournant, Angelina remarqua que trois possibilités s'offraient à elle pour la suite. Il y avait trois portes les unes à côté des autres. Celle du milieu était celle par laquelle la jeune fille était arrivée dans la cour. Celles de gauche et de droite était fermées, ne la laissant pas deviner si elles pouvaient être ouvertes avec ou sans clé. En regardant bien, il y avait même une quatrième possibilité. Plus sportive, celle-là. Sur le mur adjacent à celui des portes, il y avait une échelle de métal qui menait jusqu'à une sorte de terrasse que la jeune fille ne pouvait pas voir du fait de sa hauteur.

Angelina soupira. Elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur à l'escalade.  
Soit elle empruntait une des nouvelles portes qui la mènerait à nouveau dans le château, soit…eh bien, soit elle restait là. A vrai dire, l'idée de retourner dans le bâtiment sombre et vide la répugnait. Mais elle savait bien que rester ici ne changerait rien. La nuit allait bientôt être là, il ferait froid et elle n'aurait d'autre choix que de rentrer. Si seulement elle pouvait trouver Daniella…Si elle la trouvait, alors elle…

_Une lueur._

Angelina avait aperçut durant une fraction de seconde une lueur bleutée…  
Levant les yeux vers l'échelle et la terrasse, elle distingua alors quelque chose on ne peut plus étrange…C'était comme…une boule d'énergie. Ca avait la forme et la taille d'une balle de tennis, mais c'était de couleur bleu. Un bleu électrique. Et surtout, ça flottait dans l'air, semblant se laisser porter par le vent.

«C'est quoi ce truc ?»

La «boule d'énergie» disparu alors du champ de vision de la jeune fille. Elle était passée au niveau supérieur, vers la terrasse qu'elle ne pouvait atteindre qu'en grimpant avec l'échelle.  
La curiosité d'Angelina fut piquée au vif. En deux pas, elle se retrouva au pied de l'échelle. Elle voulait à tout prix savoir ce que c'était. Jamais,de sa vie, elle n'avait quelque chose de semblable.  
S'accrochant aux barreaux de l'échelle, la jeune fille se mit à grimper en prenant bien garde de ne pas tomber.

Elle avait parcourut environ deux mètres lorsqu'un poids s'abattit soudainement sur sa jambe droite. Un ricanement moqueur se fit alors entendre…Baissant les yeux, elle vit avec horreur le géant qui avait saisit sa cheville droite et l'attirait vers lui.

«Oh bon sang…merde!»

La jeune fille se mit alors à secouer le pied dans l'espoir de faire lâcher prise au colosse, mais celui-ci était doté d'une force prodigieuse et l'attira plus en bas encore.

-Lâche moi , tu m'entends ? Lâche moi ! hurla-t-elle à l'adresse du monstre.

Celui-ci, au lieu de lui obéir, resserra son étreinte sur la cheville d'Angelina et un bruit d'os cassé se fit entendre. La douleur envahit immédiatement la jambe de la jeune fille et elle lâcha les barreaux de l'échelle pour atterrir dans les bras du géant avec un hurlement.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et bien voilà pour le cinquième chapitre !  
Alors, qu'en pensez- vous ?


	6. Guérison

**Madness**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Yunie24:** tu veux la suite ? la voilà ! Bonne lecture!

**Ocne:** Héhé...merci pour les compliments! Voilà la suite !

**Chapitre 6:** _Guérison._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angelina atterrit directement dans les bras du géant. Celui- ci la tenait par la taille et les jambes, l'empêchant ainsi de tomber mais également de fuir. Le visage de la jeune fille était pressé contre le torse du monstre. Le pull qu'il portait était noir de crasse et humide à cause de la transpiration. Angelina en eût un haut-le-cœur. Se ressaisissant, elle se redressa brusquement et envoya une gifle au géant. Il ne sembla même pas la remarquer. Changeant de technique, la jeune fille enfonça ses pouces dans les yeux de son tortionnaire. Ce dernier lâcha un cri de douleur. Il attrapa la jeune fille par les deux bras, au niveau de ses coudes, et la tint devant lui, assez éloignée pour qu'elle ne puisse pas l'atteindre au visage.

-Lâche-moi sale con !

Tout à sa colère et à sa peur, Angelina commença à l'injurier et soudainement, elle replia sa jambe valide sous elle et envoya son pied à la figure du géant.  
La semelle de sa chaussure frappa le monstre de plein fouet et Angelina sentit quelque chose céder, suivit immédiatement par un bruit d'os cassé. Poussant un cri de douleur, le géant lâcha la jeune fille et porta ses mains à son visage. Elle tomba sur sa cheville blessée et gémis de douleur.  
Une fois à terre, Angelina se retourna et jeta un coup d'œil furtif à son poursuivant: du sang coulait sur son visage et dégoulinait sur son pull en longue traînées. Elle lui avait cassé le nez.

Profitant de ce qu'il gémissait de douleur en se cachant le visage derrière ses énormes mains, la jeune fille se mit à ramper en direction de la porte. Si elle réussissait à l'atteindre…  
Pour la deuxième fois consécutive, elle sentit les mains du monstre se poser sur sa jambe. Furieux, il commença à la traîner vers lui. Soudain, il la saisit par le col de son pull et la propulsa contre l'un des murs de pierre de la cour. La tête de la jeune fille heurta le mur violemment et elle en vit trente-six chandelles. La douleur explosa dans son crâne et elle se trouva incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Sa vue commença à se brouiller mais elle se reprit au prix d'efforts surhumains. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'évanouir.

Elle vit avec horreur que le géant lui bloquait désormais tout le passage. Elle était acculée dans l'un des coins de la cour. Cette fois, ça y était. La «souris» s'était finalement fait attraper par le «chat.  
Le monstre, tout à sa joie, se mit a rire sadiquement. Du moins, c'est ainsi qu'Angelina le perçut. Tout à coup, il se laissa tomber de tout son poids sur le sol et commença de s'approcher d'elle à quatre pattes. Il était encore plus monstrueux qu'avant, son visage barbouillé de sang et son menton dégoulinant du liquide rouge mêlé à de la bave.

Brusquement, il tendit une main vers la jeune fille qui se mit à sangloter.

-Non, va-t-en, laisse moi, par pitié !

Au lieu d'obéir à ses propos désespérés, le monstre s'approcha encore plus. Le sang qui coulait de son menton atterrissait directement sur les genoux d'Angelina.  
Celle-ci, voyant les doigts du monstre s'approcher de sa gorge, ferma les yeux pour ne plus rien voir.  
Au moment ou les mains du colosse se refermait sur le cou de la jeune fille, une voix froide s'éleva.

-Débilitas !

Angelina rouvrit brutalement les yeux. Cette voix…elle la connaissait…oui…c'était…

«Daniella!»

La femme était effectivement là, debout derrière le géant qui s'était éloigné de la jeune fille.

-Laisse-la.

Le monstre grogna, peu enthousiaste à l'idée de laisser s' échapper sa «proie».

-Laisse-la et va-t-en !

Daniella avait légèrement haussé la voix. Cette fois-ci, le géant,semblant craindre la femme, se détourna d'Angelina, et, après l'avoir regardée une dernière fois, s'en alla en traînant des pieds et disparut à l'intérieur du château.  
La bonne ne le regarda même pas. Ces yeux étaient rivés sur la jeune fille qui tentait tant bien que mal de se relever en s'appuyant contre le mur. Malgré ses efforts, elle retomba à terre.

-Est-ce que tout va bien, mademoiselle ? Demanda la bonne.  
-Je…je crois que ma cheville est cassée. Répondit Angelina qui n'osait même plus bouger de peur de raviver la douleur dans son pied.

Sans rien dire, la femme aux cheveux violets s'avança d'une démarche mécanique, comme celle d'un automate, vers la jeune fille. Elle s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et passa un bras sous celui d'Angelina et l'aida à se relever.  
Elle la conduisit ensuite à l'intérieur du château. Elle dépassèrent les cuisines et empruntèrent la direction opposée à celle d'où elles venaient. Elles arrivèrent à un tournant. Il y avait un escalier de quelques marches qui menaient à une nouvelle porte. La bonne aida la jeune fille à descendre l'escalier, puis la lâcha quelques secondes pour s'approcher de ce qui semblait être un système d'ouverture. Il était formé d'une boîte en métal avec une fente en son milieu. La femme sortit alors quelque chose de l'une de ses poches. C'était une sorte de fine plaque de métal sur laquelle était inscrits des caractères qu'Angelina ne pu déchiffrer.  
Danielle glissa ensuite cette plaque dans la fente de la boîte et un déclic se fit entendre. La porte était ouverte.

S'approchant à nouveau d'Angelina, la bonne la mena dans la nouvelle pièce.  
C'était une sorte de grande salle bain. Elle ne contenait qu'une baignoire, un lavabo, des toilettes et un meuble de bois.  
Daniella fit s'asseoir Angelina sur le rebord de la baignoire. Sans dire un mot, elle releva le pantalon de la jeune fille et examina sa cheville. Cette dernière était enflée et enflammée. Et très douloureuse.

«Ce n'est vraiment pas mon jour de chance» se dit la jeune fille. Non seulement sa cheville était probablement cassée, mais en plus sa tête la faisait également souffrir. Elle lui semblait étrangement lourde et douloureuse. Le choc contre le mur avait été violent et elle s'attendait à avoir une énorme bosse.

Soudain, la douleur dans sa cheville revint, plus forte encore. Daniella avait posé ses doigts sur son pied blessé et les promenait doucement le long de la blessure. Angelina ne pouvait quitter des yeux ses longs doigts fins qui parcouraient sa peau. Les gestes de la bonne étaient doux et le contact de sa main sur sa peau était frais. Lorsqu'Angelina jeta un regard vers le visage de l'autre femme, elle vit que ses yeux d'ordinaire vide d'expressions étaient plus…vivants. La jeune fille cru y apercevoir une lueur de désir, comme si Daniella lui enviait quelque chose.

Angelina se souvint alors qu'elle n'avait même pas remercier sa sauveuse.

-Au fait, je vous remercie pour…

Semblant ne même pas l'écouter, la bonne se releva soudainement et se détourna de la jeune fille. Elle s'approcha de la porte de la salle de bain, se retourna, fixa la blessée de ses yeux à nouveau vides et déclara d'une voix monocorde:

-Je vais vous chercher quelques médicaments. Veuillez m'attendre ici, mademoiselle.

Et sur ces mots, la femme s'en alla, laissant la jeune fille à nouveau seule. Cette dernière, toujours assise sur le bord de la baignoire, pria pour que Daniella revienne vite.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cinq minutes plus tard, Angelina perçut le bruit des pas rapides de la bonne qui revenait.  
Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, la jeune fille vit qu'elle tenait quelque chose dans sa main droite. La femme aux cheveux violets revint près d'Angelina et lui tendit l'objet en question. La jeune fille le prit avec précaution. C'était une sorte de boule, de couleur grise et à la consistance étrange.

-Il faudra que vous mangiez ceci pour que votre cheville guérisse, mademoiselle.

Angelina leva les yeux vers Daniella.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
-Un objet créé par mon maître. Il sert à guérir rapidement les fractures. -Ah d'accord. Et il suffira que je le mange pour que ma cheville guérisse ?

Angelina en doutait. Cette sphère-médicament ne lui donnait pas confiance. Mais apparemment elle n'avait pas le choix. C'était ça ou rien.

«Bon, allons y» s'encouragea-t-elle.  
Et elle mit dans sa bouche l'objet. Croquant dedans, une liquide se répandit. Ca n'avait aucun goût. Elle avala difficilement le tout sous les yeux scrutateurs de l'autre femme.  
La jeune fille ne ressentit aucun changement au début. Puis, au bout d'une trentaine de seconde, elle sentit comme une décharge électrique parcourir sa jambe jusqu'à son pied. Immédiatement, la douleur qu'elle ressentait auparavant s'évanouit peu à peu. Elle était toujours là, mais bien moins forte et désagréable. Peut-être que ça marchait vraiment, en fait. Si Daniella pouvait lui donner la même chose contre les mots de tête, se serait une bonne idée.

-Vous sentez-vous mieux, mademoiselle ?  
-Oui, ça va déjà mieux. Merci.  
-Tâchez de rester tranquille. Je vous en prie, détendez-vous, prenez un bain. Vous trouverez un linge dans le meuble que voici. Si vous avez de quoi que ce soit, je serai dans la cuisine.

Sans laisser le temps à Angelina de répondre, elle se détourna une fois de plus et s'en alla.

«Prendre un bain ? Ici ?»

La jeune fille n'était guère rassurée. Il y avait bien un verrou à la porte qui lui permettrait de s'enfermer à clé, mais elle doutait que la porte serait un obstacle suffisant au cas ou le géant se remettrait en tête de l'attraper.

«Mais non. Daniella lui a ordonné de me laisser tranquille. Il va lui obéir. J'espère. Et puis, elle n'est pas loin. Je pourrai toujours l'appeler.»

Se décidant brusquement, la jeune fille se leva du bord de la baignoire et clopina vers la porte pour la fermer à clé. Revenant vers la baignoire, elle fit couler de l'eau chaude et attendit qu'elle soit remplie. Une fois cela fait, elle commença à se déshabiller et se glissa lentement dans l'eau. Que c'était bon de se relaxer un peu…L'eau chaude tout autour d'elle la rendait plus sereine. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée dans ce château, elle se sentait tranquille…Mis à part le fait que sa tête la faisait toujours souffrir. Elle tâtonna d'une main derrière son crâne et sentit ses doigts passer sur une protubérance.

«Eh ben, j'ai une sacrée bosse.»

Elle repensa au choc de sa tête contre le mur de pierre de la cour. Elle repensa au géant dégoulinant de sang. Elle frissonna.

«Ne te plains pas de ta bosse, Angelina. Tu aurais très bien pu être en morceaux en ce moment même si Daniella ne t'avait pas secourue.»

Ne voulant même plus songer à cette option, Angelina se laissa couler au fond de la baignoire jusqu'à être totalement immergée.


	7. Repos

**Madness**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Yunie24:** Hello ! Ah, qu'est-ce que ça fait plaisir d'avoir des lecteurs aussi enthousiastes que toi ! Merci ! Allez, je te laisse avec Angelina et ses aventures !

**Ocne:** salut, merci pour ta review, ça fait toujours autant plaisir.  
Autrement, la petite expression «lueur de désir» dans mon chapitre précédent, tu pourrais la remplacer par «un regard envieux». Ce n'est le pas désir auquel tu penses que Daniella ressent, du moins pas pour le moment. Angelina a quelque chose que Daniella n'a pas,mais ça on verra plus tard,lol. Cependant, il est vrai que mon expression pouvait mener à la confusion.  
Il est vrai que cette fic va partir dans les relations amoureuses entre femmes d'ici peu de temps, alors si jamais tu n'aimes vraiment pas, ne te force pas à lire. En tout cas, j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 7: Repos.**

Angelina était restée une bonne demie heure dans l'eau du bain. Celle-ci avait, au fil des minutes, perdu sa chaleur et la jeune fille s'était résignée à sortir. Elle se sentait mieux à présent. Sa tête la lançait toujours mais la douleur était maintenant tout à fait supportable. Et quant à sa cheville…Eh bien, tout ce qu'elle aurait pu dire, c'est que le médicament que lui avait donné Daniella était d'une efficacité redoutable. Cependant, Angelina restait prudente et se gardait bien de s'appuyer trop sur sa cheville. Elle ne voulait pas de mauvaise surprise.  
Une fois séchée, la jeune fille commença à se rhabiller. Au moment ou elle remettait son pantalon, sa main se posa sur quelque chose de visqueux. La retirant brusquement, Angelina l'observa et vit une substance à la fois transparente et rougeâtre lui dégouliner sur les doigts. De la bave mêlée à du sang.  
-Beurk ! Lâcha-t-elle, ne pouvant retenir un frisson de dégoût.

Elle s'empressa de passer sa main sous l'eau froide du robinet. En faisant cela, elle se demanda ou était passé le géant. Il fallait qu'elle se montre encore plus prudente. La dernière fois, elle avait relâché son attention et était passée à côté du drame.  
Ne souhaitant pas s'attarder plus longtemps, la jeune fille sortit de la salle de repos et regagna les cuisines. Elle y trouva Daniella en train de préparer le repas du soir. Le femme aux cheveux violets tournait le dos à Angelina. Elle était en train de remuer le contenu d'une grosse casserole à l'aide d'une louche. La jeune fille s'approcha timidement, désirant engager la conversation mais étant intimidée par la bonne. Daniella était si grande…Oh, pas autant que le géant bien sûr. Mais Angelina était de taille plutôt menue et la bonne était sûrement plus grande que la moyenne. Et son visage, bien que magnifique, était d'une froideur et d'une pâleur telles qu'elle aurait pu effrayer.

Elle s'encourageait mentalement à lui parler.  
«Tu n'as pas le choix, c'est maintenant ou jamais ! Pose lui tes questions puisqu'il ne semble y avoir personne d'autre dans ce château à part toi et elle…et le cinglé.»Elle se voyait bien aller poser ses questions au monstre.

Mais avant qu'Angelina ait le temps d'en placer une, la bonne se retourna brusquement et fixa la jeune fille de son regard vide.

-Vous devriez allez prendre un peu de repos, mademoiselle, lui dit-elle.  
Elle se détourna à nouveau et ne lui prêta plus aucune attention durant les minutes qui suivirent.

Angelina ne voulait pas partir. Se reposer ? Comment aurait-elle pu prendre un quelconque repos dans un endroit pareil ? Avec toutes ses questions ?

-Pourquoi ? Finit-elle par dire. Pourquoi je suis ici ? Je ne sais rien de cet endroit! Et comment ça se fait que j'aie oublié jusqu'à mon nom ? J'aimerais avoir des réponses…J'ai tourné en rond pendant je sais pas combien de temps pour trouver quelqu'un capable de me les donner et j'ai failli me faire tuer ! Je veux savoir ce que je fais ici et QUI m'y a amenée.

La voix d'Angelina était remplie d'angoisse mêlée à de l'exaspération. La femme se retourna de sa démarche raide et la jeune fille frémit à l'idée qu'elle soit en colère. Daniella était sûrement la seule personne sur qui elle pouvait compter ici, alors si elle se la mettait à dos elle aussi…  
Mais son visage était toujours impassible. Pas trace d'énervement. D'ailleurs, pas trace de quoi que ce soit comme émotion.

-Je ne suis pas apte à vous donner ces réponses, mademoiselle. Je vous en prie, allez vous reposer. Je viendrai vous chercher pour le dîner.

Cette fois-ci, Angelina abandonna. La bonne avait été claire. Elle n'en savait apparemment pas plus qu'elle-même.

-Mais…le géant…balbutia-t-elle.  
-Je ferai en sorte que Débilitas ne vous dérange pas.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter. La jeune fille s'en alla alors en traînant les pieds, quitta la cuisine et regagna la chambre ou elle s'était réveillée. Une fois là-bas, elle vit en s'approchant des fenêtres que la nuit était tombée. Le jardin était plongé dans le noir, uniquement éclairé par quelques lampadaires qui diffusaient une faible lumière.

Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire à présent ? La bonne lui avait dit de se reposer, mais Angelina doutait fort qu'elle en soit capable. Trop de choses en tête. Elle se souvint alors de la lettre qu'elle avait trouvée sur le lit. La retirant de la poche de son pantalon, elle la relit une fois, et encore une fois…Pas de doutes possibles. La fille sur la photo, c'était elle. Mais rien ne lui disait que les informations inscrites à côtés étaient véridiques. Comment savoir si ce prénom était véritablement le sien ? Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu s'appeler Myriam ! La jeune fille plia rageusement la lettre en quatre et la remit dans sa poche.

Elle se laissa ensuite tomber sur le lit ou elle était allongée quelques heures plus tôt et ferma les yeux, décidée à ne plus les rouvrir avant un moment. Elle en avait marre de ne rien savoir, de ne rien comprendre. Et même si elle était décidée à «oublier» ne serait-ce qu'un petit moment ses problèmes, elle n'oubliait pas de garder grandes ouvertes ses oreilles…au cas ou un visiteur indésirable ferait son apparition.

* * *

Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. Oui, je sais, il ne se passe rien durant ce passage, mais ça va s'accélérer d'ici le suivant, alors patience !lol.  
Notez également que je risque d'augmenter d'ici les prochains chapitres la «cote» (si on peut dire ainsi) de l'histoire, la faisant passer de «T» à «M». Non pas que ce sera véritablement gore, mais plus de violence psychologique.


	8. Riccardo

**Madness**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Yunie24:** Hello !Désolée pour mon dernier chapitre qui était trop court ! Il est vrai que j'ai de la peine à écrire beaucoup dans un même chapitre, la plupart du temps, je les préfère plus courts. J'espère que celui-ci rattrapera le coup, même si il n'est pas beaucoup plus long ! A plus !

**Ocne:** Salut ! Ah, la violence psychologique, l'angoisse, le stress…moi aussi ça ma plaît de lire ça ! Et je suis servie grâce à ta fic…lol. Evidement, dans la vie, non merci ! Juste pour les fics ! J'espère seulement que j'arriverai à bien faire ressentir cette angoisse dans les futurs chapitres!

**Bonne lecture !**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 8:** _Riccardo_.

_Je ne peux rien …  
…ressentir…  
…il me manque l'…_

------

-Ahh!

Angelina rouvrit les yeux brusquement, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Son souffle était court, rapide, et une angoisse inexplicable l'étreignait.  
Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Qu'est- ce qu'il y avait ? _Attends_…Elle était toujours dans la chambre…Elle était assise sur le lit, trempée de sueur, ses vêtements lui collant à la peau. _Mais_…ses vêtements avaient changés…elle était à présent habillée d'un pyjama noir…Comment était-ce possible ? Elle ne se souvenait pas s'être changée. Cinq minutes plus tôt (à ce qui lui semblait), elle s'allongeait sur le lit, fermant les yeux et écoutant le silence du château. Elle était sûre de ne pas s'être déshabillée.  
Tournant la tête vers les fenêtres, elle vit qu'il faisait grand beau à l'extérieur.

«Quoi ? Mais attends là, la nuit venait de tomber quand je suis revenue ici…Qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu? Je me suis endormie d'un coup ou quoi ? Pourtant il me semble que…Oh merde…»

Elle avait du mal à remettre ses idées en place et la tête lui tournait. Son «réveil» avait été brutal et son angoisse était encore bien présente. D'ailleurs, pourquoi cette panique soudaine ? Ce n'était pas le géant qui en était la cause,non…Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

Soudain, ce qu'elle avait entendu dans son subconscient lui revint en mémoire.

_Je ne peux rien ressentir…  
…il me manque l'…_

Cette voix… A qui était-elle ? Rien à faire, elle n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. Qui avait bien pu lui adresser ces paroles ? Et quand ?  
Ca devait forcément être hier soir. Oui, il y avait dû se passer quelque chose la veille et elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

-Hier soir, hier soir, hier soir…

Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle s'était étendue sur le lit après avoir lu et relu la lettre…Elle avait fermé les yeux, les oreilles grandes ouvertes. Elle se souvenait même de s'être fait la réflexion de rester prudente et de ne pas se faire prendre par le géant. Et après ?

-Après, après, après…Bordel, je me souviens pas…Attends…si, Daniella! Oui, ça y est, ça me revient. Elle est venue. J'étais réveillée, elle est entrée dans la chambre…Elle était venue me chercher parce que le dîner était prêt. Oui, oui ! C'est ça, et après…

Après, Angelina avait suivi la femme. Elles avaient fait leur chemin jusqu'à la salle à manger. Quand la jeune fille avait pénétré dans la chambre il y avait déjà plusieurs plats répartis sur la table. Elle s'en souvenait clairement à présent. Oui. Il y avait beaucoup d'odeurs qui émanaient de ces plats. Et les chandeliers étaient tous allumés. La bonne avait conduit la jeune fille à sa place, tout au bout de la table, et était ensuite restée debout à côté d'elle, les mains jointes, pendant qu'elle mangeait. C'était là…c'était là qu'il y avait eu un problème…

Soudain, tandis que la jeune fille tentait désespérément de se remémorer les événements de la veille, tout lui revint en mémoire d'un coup.  
La manière dont elle parlait,dont…

------------

_…Daniella se tenait immobile, droite à côté d'elle. Angelina était un peu gênée car il ne lui semblait pas qu'elle méritait autant d'attention. Il y avait au moins cinq plats différents disposés devant elle. Et ce n'était pas du surgelé, ce qui se trouvait dans ces plats. La jeune fille avait commencé à manger, le nez dans son assiette, osant à peine regarder Daniella. Celle-ci, silencieuse et immobile, fixait le mur d'en face de ses yeux froids.  
La nourriture était bonne, et, bien qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir ce que c'était, Angelina prit plaisir à manger. Les émotions, ça creuse, c'est bien connu. Après avoir fini de manger, Angelina remercia Daniella, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte en se demandant si elle ne devrait pas aider la femme à tout ranger. Au moment ou elle posa la main sur la poignée, la voix monotone de Daniella s'éleva._

_-Mon créateur dit qu'il a fait de moi la femme parfaite._

_Angelina s'immobilisa, comme pétrifiée sur place. Sa tête lui sembla devenir lourde._

_«Son…créateur ? Que veut-elle dire par là ? Ce quoi cette histoire de femme parfaite ? Elle l'est ! Elle a tout pour elle…le seul problème qu'elle pourrait avoir c'est d'être coincée ici, tout comme moi…»_

_La jeune fille interrompit le fil de ses pensées et se détourna de la porte, regardant Daniella. Celle-ci n'avait pas fait un geste et semblait parler au mur d'en face. La femme reprit la parole._

_-Mais je ne peux rien ressentir…ni le goût des aliments, ni le plaisir…ou la douleur._

_«Quoi ?»Angelina se sentit vaciller sur ses jambes. Tandis que Daniella prononçait ses paroles effrayantes, la jeune fille avait senti qu'elle allait s'évanouir, sa vue commençant à se brouiller._

_«Quelle horreur, qu'est-ce qu'elle me raconte là ? Pas possible…mince, ma tête…ça tourne…»_

_Sa vue se troubla plus encore. Elle vit la bonne se tourner vers elle et la fixer d'un regard dur.  
Au moment ou elle basculait dans le noir le plus total et avant que sa tête ne touche le sol, elle entendit pour la dernière fois la voix sans émotions._

_-Je ne suis pas complète…il me faut…l'Azoth…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angelina se rendit dans la salle à manger, ses pensées encore embrumées par des souvenirs déplaisants. Elle avait la tête lourde, car en s'évanouissant elle s'était cognée l'arrière du crâne contre les dalles de pierre froides qui formaient le sol et en subissait à présent le contrecoup. Sans compter qu'elle s'était déjà pris un mur de brique au même endroit, à quelques centimètres près. Son séjour ici ne lui valait rien et elle avait la ferme intention de s'en aller aujourd'hui même. Et tant pis si elle ne savait pas ou aller. Elle préférait dormir dans la rue plutôt que de passer une nuit de plus dans cette demeure. L'endroit était vraiment trop glauque et dangereux. Elle s'en irait, et elle chercherait d'elle-même les réponses à ses questions. Elle gagnerait un poste de police, ou quelque chose d'approchant, et leur dirait qu'elle avait perdu la mémoire, qu'elle était seule et parfaitement paumée. Il passerait une annonce ou un truc dans le genre et quelqu'un finirait bien par la reconnaître. Ses parents viendraient la chercher et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Enfin, elle l'espérait.  
En entrant dans la salle à manger, elle vit que Daniella l'attendait déjà, debout à côté de la chaise au bout de la table.

«Comme hier soir, en fait.» songea Angelina.

Finalement, elle aurait peut-être mieux fait de ne pas se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Comment allait-elle se comporter vis-à-vis de Daniella, à présent ? La femme aux cheveux violets lui avait dit des choses absurdes et complètements décalées. Maintenant que ces choses lui revenaient en tête, la jeune fille eut fortement envie de repartir en arrière et de s'en aller immédiatement. Cette histoire de femme qui ne pouvait rien ressentir l'effrayait, et elle commençait sérieusement à penser que Daniella avait un grain.

Au moment ou elle se faisait cette remarque, le regard glacial de la bonne se posa sur elle. Angelina frissonna de la tête aux pieds. Étrangement, le fait que Daniella l'observe ainsi ne la dérangeait pas. Pas le moins du monde. Elle n'en ressentait aucune gène, aucun envie de courir pour aller se cacher des ses yeux vides. Elle y prenait même un certain plaisir, elle avait l'impression qu'on faisait attention à elle, qu'elle n'était peut-être pas aussi seule qu'elle le pensait.

«Oh…son visage…» s'émerveilla une fois de plus Angelina.

C'était la même chose chaque fois qu'elle le voyait…si magnifique, si parfait…

_(…Mon créateur dit qu'il a fait de moi la femme parfaite…)_

-Oh merde…

Elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière à présent. Daniella l'avait vue, elle ne pouvait pas lui tourner le dos et s'en aller comme ça.  
La jeune fille s'approcha doucement de la table, consciente que la bonne ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle s'assit en silence et contempla la nourriture qui se trouvait devant elle. Comparé à la veille ou elle n'avait su deviner ce qu'elle mangeait exactement, il n'y avait ce matin que des choses normales. Du pain, de la confiture, des céréales, du jus d'orange et du café. Bien que ça ait l'air appétissant, Angelina n'avait pas la moindre envie de manger. Elle était bien trop nerveuse pour cela. Machinalement, elle prit une tranche de pain et l'amena à sa bouche.

-Le Maître viendra vous voir après le déjeuner, annonça soudainement Daniella.

-D…D'accord, répondit faiblement Angelina. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais l'évocation de ce «Maître» lui donnait des frissons. Sûrement à cause de ce que lui avait dit la bonne à propos de «son créateur».

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Quand Angelina eut terminé de manger, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Daniella commença à débarrasser la table, après avoir demandé à la jeune fille d'attendre dans la salle. Angelina supposa que Daniella allait chercher le Maître pour qu'ils aient une discussion ensemble.  
Pour patienter, la jeune fille s'approcha des fenêtres et regarda dehors. Il faisait beau. Le soleil brillait, déposant ses rayons de lumière partout dans le grand jardin. Angelina frissonna lorsqu'elle aperçut la solide forme du géant qui se promenait parmi les arbres. Il tenait dans ces mains une paire de tenailles qu'il maniait habilement pour couper les branches de certains buissons.

«Heureusement qu'ils ne les avait pas quand il me courait après.»

Prudemment, la jeune fille s'écarta des fenêtres. Elle ne tenait pas à se faire repérer.  
Au même moment, la porte qui menait aux cuisines s'ouvrit brusquement, la faisant sursauter.

Dans l'encadrement de cette porte se tenait un homme. Du moins, elle jugeait d'après la taille que c'était un homme, car son visage était presque entièrement dissimulé par une capuche. Il était grand et mince et entièrement vêtu de brun clair. Pantalon, haut et capuche. Il portait des sandales en cuir et une corde était nouée autour de sa taille. Le nouveau venu s'avança d'un pas lourd au milieu de la pièce.

-Bienvenue, mademoiselle,dit-il .Je me présente. Je suis Riccardo, le Gardien de cette demeure, le château Belli.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et voilà !  
J'espère que ce chapitre a répondu à vos attentes !  
A plus !


	9. Information

**Information:**

Juste pour signaler à ceux qui me lisent que ma fic «**Madness**» va connaître un petit ralentissement dans sa progression. La cause ? Une nouvelle fanfic (du nom de «**Battle Negima**) que je suis en train d'écrire et dont seul le premier chapitre à été posté. C'est pas ma faute (enfin, si !), j'ai eu soudainement de l'inspiration, et l'envie de faire cette fic m'a prise tout à coup. Je vais donc essayer de poster assez rapidement la suite tout en me concentrant sur ma nouvelle fic. Voilà, et si jamais vous vous ennuyez vraiment et que vous savez pas quoi faire…bah…vous pouvez toujours me dire ce que vous pensez de ma nouvelle fic, en attendant que je poste un nouveau chapitre de «Madness». Alors à plus tout le monde ! Et excusez moi !


End file.
